


Daily Life of the Plisetsky-Leroy Family

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pliroy and Family, domestic!Pliroy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: Just a little bit of Domestic!Pliroy stories, set after my first two one-shot fanfics.Well…this is more like a collection of drabbles of their daily life, hence it’s pretty short. But I hope you like it, and just comment if you think I should make more of their family story (I’d love suggestions!)





	1. Cece Plisetsky-Leroy

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna say much, except that I love Pliroy so much. Since I've been writing established relationship fics of them, I might as well go on with them having a child.
> 
> Yuri!!! On Ice is the masterpiece of Kubo-sensei and her crew. 
> 
> Douzo!

At the age of 27, Yuri Plisetsky was able to find happiness in his life. Strangely enough, out of all the people in the world, he discovered it in the person he (and honestly, everyone else) least expected: Jean-Jacques Leroy, once his rival, now his most beloved husband. It was a love story that overcame a lot of things, witnessed by many people all over the world.

 

Soon they got married, settled down in Canada and adopted a beautiful baby girl named Cecille - a little angel they have met during one of JJ’s volunteer programs. It was the most perfect timing of all: JJ was hoping to build a family with Yuri but he was uncertain, and Yuri was hoping to return all the sacrifices his husband has made just for him but he had no idea how. It was almost as if she was destined to become a part of their lives.

 

Little Cece - a nickname JJ had fondly given their daughter - grew up to become the most adorable child. Her ink black hair was smooth like silk, and her skin fair as snow, with cheeks like a blushing rose. But her most striking feature would be her eyes - a pair of mismatched gems, one green like an emerald while the other was blue like a sapphire.

 

She was JJ’s dear princess, she was Yuri's darling little pixie. She was the precious gift that fate has given to them, and there was no doubt that Yuri and JJ treasured her truly.

 

And it wasn't just the married couple who doted on the lovely child. Cece became the apple of the eye of everyone: JJ’s parents and Yuri’s grandfather wouldn’t let her go whenever they come to visit, and even their friends dote on her often. Even Mila and Otabek, who were now parents to a pair of beautiful fraternal twins, were more than happy to have her in their home. But there was one certain couple who were extremely fond of the baby girl.

 

Once, the family went on a trip to Hasetsu, Japan to visit Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov - who were planning to get married overseas - and surely enough, the carefree Russian figure skating legend was all ready to spoil the little girl. There was no stopping Viktor from showering Cece with gifts: from lovely dresses from designer brands, to expensive toys of all kinds. It was as if she was his and Yuuri's own daughter.

 

This annoyed Yuri at some point. “Why don't you just have your own kid?” He asked, glaring at Viktor who was busy cuddling then-two year old Cece. They all just finished taking a nice warm bath at the hot springs, and were just lounging around at night. Yuri was on resting on the floor, his head on JJ’s lap.

 

“I bet if he does that, he would adopt a dozen kids.” JJ commented while he fondly combed his husband’s blond locks with his long fingers.

 

“Typical of him.” Yuri agreed. “As if he will actually remember the names of each and every one of them.”

 

“Ah, how selfish of you two,” Viktor whined. “She is an adorable fairy! Of course I can’t help but be fond of her. Am I right Yuuri?”

 

“I guess you have a point,” Yuuri, who was sitting beside his husband, affectionately fondled Cece’s rosy cheeks. “Cece is very cute. I bet you will have a lot of suitors when you grow up.”

 

“Like I’m gonna allow that,” JJ said with a frown.

 

“Being an overprotective dad already?” Viktor teased. “And to think you were such a playboy back when you were younger.”

 

“Just so you know, I’m a very faithful man, Viktor Nikiforov.” JJ was apparently offended by the older man's words. This, however, only made both Yuris laugh.

 

“Well, we all do agree that our daughter is a beautiful angel,” Yuri grinned from ear to ear. “Come over here, sweetie.”

 

And just like that, Cece struggled to get out of Viktor’s embrace and crawled towards her parents. She made a dive into Yuri’s open arms, while JJ welcomed her with a kiss on her forehead. Cece giggled happily as she received their affections, her eyes glittering in delight, her cheeks blushing.

 

It was not hard to see how happy they have become since they started their own family. It was, at the very least, the peak moment in JJ and Yuri’s lives. And life was just about to become more colorful for the both of them.


	2. Papa and Joujou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cece has her own unique way of calling her parents.

Cece was now four years old, and while she was an adopted child, there was something about her that would often make Yuri wonder if she had actually inherited his and JJ’s genes.

 

It wasn't just the jet black hair that was strikingly similar to Jean's. It wasn't just the colors of her eyes, which were both blue and green, as if Yuri and his husband's eye colors were put together to create a pair of orbs which were so unusual they would capture your attention no matter what. More than her appearance, it was Cece’s personality which was like a combination of JJ’s and Yuri’s, which made her seem like she was biologically their child. Yuri found it endearing and worrying at the same time.

 

Yuri of all people knew best that he alone was already a handful. What more if his personality was mixed with JJ’s in one little persona?

 

Cece was simply an exploding ball of sunshine, but she had also misbehaved more than once. While Yuri would be concerned with her wild and playful personality, JJ was troubled by something else.

 

“Cece, _mi petit ange_ ,” JJ said pleadingly. “Won't you ever call me Daddy for once?”

 

Cece smiled mischievously and shook her head. “ _Joujou_!” She giggled, as she delightfully called him his newfound nickname.

 

A sign of a potential genius, the first word that their daughter had spoken was the French word for toy. And it also became JJ’s new nickname, much to the Canadian man’s misery. There were a lot of theories as to how it came to this; some say it's because it was a tad similar to the way JJ was pronounced, and so on.

 

Yuri thought of another reason behind it. He believed that Viktor Nikiforov was the culprit - the man was fluent in French as well, and he might have coaxed the little pixie to bully her own father. He was that kind of man, after all.

 

Whichever it was, the name was already stuck on JJ most likely for the rest of his life.

 

“ _Joujou,_ let's play?”

 

“I am not your toy, little darling.” JJ sighed exasperatedly, while his daughter fiddled with his black hair, placing clips and ribbons here and there.

 

“Just give in to him already,” Yuri told him. He was holding his phone, eagerly recording every second of his husband's embarrassing moment. “Joujou.”

 

“Oh my god, seriously? You as well?” JJ groaned. “So you’re teaming up against me now?”

 

“Papa and Cece as a team!” Cece exclaimed.

 

Yuri laughed out loud. He couldn’t help it - it was fun to tease his husband every once in awhile, after all.


	3. The Sound of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to become a parent also lets you learn more about your child.

Being a parent is as tough as when one first takes a step on the ice. You need to be careful with every move, but once you get the hang of it you will find yourself enjoying it a lot.

Take Yuri and JJ, for instance. It took them a while before they got used to such changes in their lives. Getting married is one thing, but having a child is an entirely new experience. It was both beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Cece’s arrival had its ups and downs, and the couple had to face every single moment together. And to be honest, it was also a time when they both realized how much they might have been the cause of their parents’ headaches when they were younger. Yuri was not oblivious to his rude behavior back when he was a teenager, and JJ was certainly not unaware of his personality during his youth.

They both finally realized what it feels like to be at the receiving end of the mayhem that a child could cause. They had dealt with all the common struggles of parents when they had their first child. They have suffered those many sleepless nights whenever Cece woke up crying. Changing, feeding, bathing their adorable little bundle of sunshine, became challenging tasks that built their teamwork as a married couple.

 _ **Taking turns to make Cece fall asleep, cooking together, sharing duties – who would have thought that family life would be as exciting and as hard as competitive figure skating?**_ Yuri thought to himself. Not everyone would share this opinion of his, but that’s what he was feeling and he would punch anyone who would dare contradict him.

Slowly they have learned the ways of parenting together, and at the same time they have discovered a lot of things about their child which they adored. 

They both discovered how much their daughter loves music – Yuri calmed Cece with Russian folk songs, while JJ would lull her to sleep by singing old romantic songs in English or French. They had bought a gramophone during one of their visits to Russia, and they would often use it to play classical music which Cece loves.

“Papa,” Cece would beg Yuri every now and then, giving him the most adorable look: . “I want to listen to Phoo-rey.”

“Faure, you mean?” Yuri smiled at her. Cece was still having trouble with her pronunciation, but there was no need to rush a girl who was being taught English, French and Russian all at once. It was endearing, in fact; the fact that everyone was having so much fun helping her learn things in life, and Cece was using her knowledge in the most adorable ways possible.

Cece nodded. “And Chuck-osky too.”

“All right,” Yuri could not suppress a giggle as he carried his daughter. “We will listen to Tchaikovsky as well.”

“Papa, why do they have difficult names?”

“Who knows, sweetie? Who knows…”

Yuri was laughing as the two of them went to the living room, where the gramophone was. Parent and child would sit and listen to the beautiful sound of music, and when JJ arrived from a business trip, he would join them as they delight in such a peaceful afternoon.


End file.
